idg_fluid_testfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Testet
650px|center Endlich ist soweit meine lieben Film-Freunde! Es naht die beste Jahreszeit für Freaks wie uns, die lieber im dunklen Kinosaal sitzen, als an irgendwelchen Stränden oder in Parks zu schwitzen. Ab jetzt muss man kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben, wenn man sich drinnen aufhält und einer der schönsten und gemütlichsten Orte der Welt ist natürlich das Kino mit seinen weichen Sesseln und einer gut funktionierenden Heizung. Außerdem kann man von dort aus ja auch überall hin reisen, und zwar schneller als zu Fuß oder per Flugzeug. In der folgenden Top 10 der kommenden Winter-Filme verrate ich euch, welche Trips ich dieses Jahr auf keinen Fall verpassen möchte. ' Argo 300px|left '''Kinostart:'08.11.2012 '''Regie: Ben Affleck Darsteller: Ben Affleck, Bryan Cranston, Alan Arkin, John Goodman Der gute Ben Affleck hat viele Facetten. Als Teil des Wunderteams Affleck-Damon hat er uns das Oscar prämierte Drama Good Will Hunting geschenkt und als Schauspieler eine tolle Perfomance im Must-See Dogma hingelegt. Ausreißer nach unten folgten in Form von Pearl Harbor, Daredevil und Gigli aber nach einigen goldenen Himbeeren hat er spätestens mit seinem Regie-Knaller The Town wieder einiges an Respekt verdient. Nun liefert er mit Argo seinen dritten inszenierten Film ab und der verspricht ein weiteres Highlight in Afflecks Karriere zu werden. Argo erzählt die wahre Geschichte von dem CIA-Agenten Tony Mendez (gespielt von Affleck) und dessen wahnwitzigem Plan, sechs US-Botschafter aus dem Iran zu schmuggeln, indem sie als kanadische Team-Mitglieder eines amerikanischen Filmteams ausgegeben werden sollten. Affleck hat eine tolle Romanvorlage gefunden, die nach filmischer Umsetzung schrie und ich traue ihm ein großartiges Ergebnis zu! Cloud Atlas 300px|left Kinostart:'''15.11.2012 '''Regie: Tom Tykwer, Andy Wachowski, Lana Wachowski Darsteller: Tom Hanks, Halle Berry, Jim Broadbent, Hugo Weaving Der Scince-Ficton-Roman Der Wolkenatlas galt jahrelang als unverfilmbar, doch wenn einen so ein Label nicht schocken kann, dann ist es unser deutscher Vorzeigeregisseur Tom Tykwer. Dasselbe sagte man damals über Patrick Süsskinds Das Parfum, doch Tykwer ließ sich nicht abschrecken und versuchte sich gemeinsam mit Bernd Eichinger trotzdem an dem schwierigen Stoff. Trotz aller Kritik kann ihm in diesem Unternehmen wohl kein Scheitern unterstellt werden, denn auch wenn es vielleicht tatsächlich unmöglich sein mag, dem tollen Roman gerecht zu werden, kam trotzdem ein beeindruckender Film dabei heraus. Bei dem Mammut-Projekt Cloud Atlas bekam Tykwer diesmal international prominente Unterstützung - die Wachowski-Geschwister (Brüder kann man nach Lanas Geschlechtsumwandlung nicht mehr sagen) haben nach der Matrix-Trilogie und V wie Vendetta die Herausforderung angenommen und zusammen mit Tykwer die teuerste deutsche Co-Produktion aller Zeiten auf die Beine gestellt. Das Thema ist für Tykwer nicht neu. Schon in Lola rennt ging es um die Frage, wie sehr ein Mensch das Leben eines anderen berühren kann und wie verschiedene Schicksale einander beeinflussen. Trotz sehr guter Kritiken floppte der Film an den amerikanischen Kino-Kassen zwar grandios, doch das muss bekanntlich mit der Qualität nichts zu tun haben. Der Trailer ist visuell bemerkenswert und ich vertraue in die innovativen Kräfte des kreativen Regie-Trios. Breaking Dawn - Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht - Teil 2 300px|left Kinostart:'''22.11.2012 '''Regie: Bill Condon Darsteller: Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner Mehr: Twilight-Wiki Ja, ich gebe es zu: Ich bin nicht besonders überzeugt, dass dieser Film in den Feldern Innovation, Originalität und Geist mit den anderen in der Top-10-Liste mithalten kann. Trotzdem - Twilight ist nun mal ein Phänomen, genau wie es Harry Potter war und Hunger Games werden wird. Und Phänomene kommen eben nicht von ungefähr. Irgendetwas gibt es in dieser Geschichte, was die Massen bewegt, und hübsche Schauspieler und schmalzige Liebesschwüre allein können nicht die Antwort sein. Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um antroposophisch-kulturelle Abhandlungen darüber zu führen aber das Ergenis des Erfolgs ist: Um die Masse zufrieden zu stellen setzte Hollywood seine talentiertesten Autoren, Dramaturgen, Regisseure, Cutter, Musiker etc. ein, um den Film so besonders und spektakulär zu machen, wie nur möglich. Das kann man nicht von der Hand weisen und so sehr man auch von glitzernden Vampiren und leidenden halbnackten Werwölfen genervt sein mag - die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so am Ende etwas wirklich schlechtes dabei heraus kommt, ist sehr gering. Und überhaupt - wenn man sich das alles schon jahrelang ansehen- und -hören musste, kann man es nun auch würdig zu Ende bringen und das Thema abschließen. Die Hüter des Lichts 300px|left Kinostart:'''29.11.2012 '''Regie: Peter Ramsey Darsteller: Alec Baldwin, Hugh Jackman, Isla Fisher, Jude Law Um die Hüter des Lichts ist es bisher noch unerwartet ruhig, was daran liegen könnte, dass es sich hier ganz klar um einen Weihnachtsfilm handelt und dafür noch nicht wirklich die richtige Stimmung aufkommen mag. Dafür muss man im November durchaus Verständnis haben, doch ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das bis zum Kinostart ändert, denn die Prämisse des Films ist wirklich interessant: Die „Legenden“ der Feiertage und Kindergeschichten vereinen sich im Kampf gegen eine dunkle Macht, die die Welt in einen trostlosen Ort zu verwandeln droht. Zu diesen Legenden gehören der Weihnachtsmann, der Osterhase, das Sandmännchen und - bei uns eher aus schlechten Horrorfilmem bekannt und vermutlich dabei, um die Frauenquote zu erfüllen - die Zahnfee. Nach alter Dreamworks-Manier erwarte ich bei diesen guten Voraussetzungen eine schöne Geschichte, die nicht zu kitschig, sondern mit viel Witz und Ironie umgesetzt wurde und den Zuschauer mit einem Lächeln entlässt, wie es bisher alle anderen Animationsfilme der Produktionsfirma auch getan haben. The Man with the Iron Fists 300px|left Kinostart:'''29.11.2012 '''Regie: RZA Darsteller: RZA, Russell Crow, Lucy Liu The Man with the Iron Fists ist wahrscheinlich der unkonventionellste Film in dieser Liste, doch nach all den anderen herzerwärmenden Titeln kann ein bisschen Blut und Prügelei ja wirklich nicht schaden. Wenn man allerdings hört, wer diesen Film gemacht hat, muss man erst mal einen Moment stutzen. RZA - Rapper, Hip Hop-Produzent und Gründungsmitglied des Wu-Tang-Clans nahm hier zum ersten Mal auf dem Regie-Stuhl Platz und konnte für sein Debüt gleich Stars wie Russell Crowe und Lucy Liu an Bord holen. Das Drehbuch schrieb er gemeinsam mit Eli Roth, der vor allem durch die brutalen Hostel-Filme bekannt wurde. Eine seltsame Konstellation also, doch trotzdem ist ohne Zweifel etwas besonderes dabei heraus gekommen. Ich würde mal frech behaupten, dass die Story hier zweitrangig ist, doch uns erwarten visuell umwerfende Kampfszenen und tolle Schauspieler, die sicher keine Langeweile aufkommen lassen werden. 7 Psychos 300px|left Kinostart:'''06.12.2012 '''Regie: Martin McDonaugh Darsteller: Colin Farrell, Michael Pitt, Abbie Cornish, Christopher Walken 7 Psychos könnte einer dieser "kleinen" Filme werden, die schnell Kultstatus erreichen und sich neben Werken wie Reservoir Dogs und Die üblichen Verdächtigen, in die Reihe der Klassiker des intelligent-brutalen Gangster-Kinos einreihen, für das vor allem Quentin Tarantino Spezialist ist. Hier wird weniger Wert auf Action und Special-Effects gelegt - viel wichtiger sind einzigartige Charaktere, die man trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Fehler und Schwächen trotzdem liebt und natürlich witzige und ausschweifende Dialoge, die in ihrer scheinbaren Willkür oft mehr über die Personen erzählen, als die Handlung selbst. Nach Brügge sehen... und sterben? liefert Martin McDonagh seinen zweiten Film dieser Art ab und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum der seinem tollen Debüt in irgendeiner Weise nachstehen sollte. Die Geschichte um ein paar Ganoven, die hauptberuflich Hunde entführen und dann zurück bringen, um die Belohnung einzustreichen, bietet genau die richtige abgedrehte Grundsituation um mit erstklassigen Schauspielern wie Colin Farrell, Michael Pitt, Abbie Cornish und natürlich Christopher Walken ein spaßiges Kino-Erlebnis zu schaffen. Anna Karenina 300px|left Kinostart:'''06.12.2012 '''Regie: Joe Wright Darsteller: Keira Knightley, Jude Law, Matthew Macfadyen Diese Version von Anna Karenina ist sage und schreibe schon die elfte Verfilmung von Leo Tolstois Roman über die russische Gesellschaft des 19. Jahrhunderts. Wundern tut das nicht, denn neben seiner geschichtlich-kulturellen Relevanz bietet die Geschichte alles, was ein gutes Drama braucht. Eine starke Frau zwischen zwei Männern, die um ihr Recht auf das selbst erwählte Schicksal kämpft, in einem Umfeld, dass sich bei allem Prunk und Protz durch seine Angst vor schwindendem Ruhm und Ansehen selbst fesselt und unweigerlich zerstören muss. Nun versucht sich Regisseur Joe Wright an dem Stoff und - was am allerwichtigsten ist - er hat auch wieder seinen großartigen Kameramann Seamus McGarvey mit an bOrd geholt. Der war schon mit Abbitte für den Oscar nominiert und hätte ihn eigentlich auch gewinnen müssen, denn er hat es perfekt verstanden, die Hauptdarstellerin Keira Knightley in Szene zu setzen, ohne dabei den Hintergrund zu verlieren, sowohl was die tatsächliche Umgebung, als auch die inhaltliche Metaphorik betrifft. Genau diese Qualität ist nun wieder gefragt, gerade weil es schon so viele Versionen von dieser Geschichte gibt, die thematisch immer aktuell bleibt. Es geht um ein einziges Schicksal, umgeben von einer scheinbar unüberwindbaren Mauer aus festgefahrenen Werten und Konventionen und auch wenn wohl die meisten wissen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht, verspreche ich mir bis dahin eine tolle filmische Reise durch Russland und natürlich unser eigenes Leben. Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise 300px|left Kinostart:'''13.12.2012 '''Regie: Peter Jackson Darsteller: Martin Freeman, Ian McKellen, Cate Blanchett, Richard Armitage Mehr: Der Herr der Ringe-Wiki Tja, was muss man zum Hobbit schon groß schreiben... Eigentlich weiß jeder bescheid. Seit einem Jahr sickern regelmäßig genau so viele Infos, Bilder und mittlerweile Trailer durch, dass das Interesse konstant bleibt und die Strategie hat funktioniert. Den Hobbit darf man nicht verpassen. Klar - es gibt Faktoren, die eine gewisse Skepsis hervorrufen können: Zum Beispiel, dass aus einer nur knapp 340-Seiten-starken Romanvorlage eine Trilogie aus dem Boden gestampft wird, deren erster Teil schon allein 160 Minuten lang sein wird. Die Der Herr der Ringe-Reihe hatte zum Vergleich weit über 1000. Aber was soll der Geiz: Wenn Peter Jackson meint, dass es so geht - wieso sollten wir an ihm zweifeln? Dass er mehr Geld an drei Teilen verdient ist klar, aber dann hätte er auch alle Filme in sich kürzer machen können. Das ist offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird uns hier die erste filmische Adaption einer Geschichte präsentiert, in der wirklich ALLES gezeigt wird, was im Buch passiert. Das wäre doch mal eine interessante Sache. Zum zweiten bin ich mir noch nicht ganz über die Tonalität im Klaren. „Der kleine Hobbit“ ist im Gegensatz zu Der Herr der Ringe ein Kinderbuch. Man muss sich also auch auf einen anderen Filmstil mit neuer Erzählweise einstellen. Aber was soll man noch groß spekulieren... angucken! Die Tochter meines besten Freundes 300px|left Kinostart:'''13.12.2012 '''Regie: Julian Farino Darsteller: Hugh Laurie, Leighton Meester, Catherine Keener, Adam Brody Wenn Serienstars auf die große Leinwand wechseln kann das schon mal leicht daneben gehen. Prominente Besipiele dafür sind Katherine Heigl, Ashton Kutcher oder auch Sarah Jessica Parker. Manche finden ihren Weg zurück ins Fernsehen, andere machen einen miesen Film nach dem anderen oder verschwinden bald ganz von der Bildfläche. Dr. House-Darsteller Hugh Laurie und Gossip Girl-Bratze Leighton Meester wird das hoffentlich nicht so gehen und es scheint als ob die beiden mit Die Tochter meines besten Freundes einen guten Grundstein legen. Die Geschichte ist originell: In zwei sehr eng miteinander befreundeten Familien verlieben sich der Vater aus der einen und die Tochter aus der anderen ineinander. Probleme gibts es nun nicht nur mit dem offensichtlichen Altersunterschied sondern sie entstehen auch dadurch, dass jahrelang eingefahrene Gewohnheiten, Beziehungen und natürlich Komfortzonen plötzlich gehörig durcheinander geschüttelt werden. Der Trailer lässt auf eine verrückt komische Tragikomödie schließen - und die machen schließlich meistens gute Laune. Man muss dieses Film vielleicht nicht an seinem Starwochenende sehen, da kann man sich lieber ganz dem Hobbit-Spektakel hingeben, aber vielleicht bleibt ja danach noch Zeit und Lust für eine kleine Indie-Perle. Beasts of the Southern Wild 300px|left Kinostart:'''20.12.2012 '''Regie: Julian Farino Darsteller: Hugh Laurie, Leighton Meester, Catherine Keener, Adam Brody Das Beste zum Schluss. Beasts of the Southern Wild habe ich bereits beim Fantasy Filmfest gesehen und eine begeisterte Kritik dazu geschrieben. Jetzt kommt der fantastische Film über ein kleines Mädchen, das im Süden von Amerika gegen allerlei Bedrohungen ums Überleben kämpft, endlich deutschlandweit ins Kino und ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Diesen Film sollte man gesehen haben. Auf den ersten Blick scheint er nicht unbedingt zur kalten Jahreszeit zu passen, doch die Botschaft ist mehr als weihnachtlich und dabei fast gar nicht kitschig. Ich wünsche euch allen einen tollen Kino-Winter! __NOEDITSECTION__